unbloxfandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX (game)
ROBLOX - It's freeeeee! Kids have always enjoyed building blocks on ROBLOX. ROBLOX Deutsch is the ultimate online game that lets people make wonders of the LEGO worlds. ROBLOX is one of the few unlimited building games that help develop fast critical thinking skills and creativity. ROBLOX, or RŌBLOX, is a sandbox scripting massively multiplayer online role-playing-building game written almost in C++, created by David "The-god-of-physics" Bazucki. It is a kids game for ages 8 to 15,134. History and Development Bazucki began developing the game after he had interest in creating a virtual world of pixels that was more devestating than real life back in 1587. Apparently, David Bazucki had no idea what to do because he believed that ROBLOX would give some ultimate super powers in the actually real world. In 1865, ROBLOX began its own colonization of LEGO-wannabe-people and expanded until the mighty angry Robloxians on Earth would have some sort of relationship with the game. While creating ROBLOX, Bazucki also needed to come up with a title for the game, of course. These names would be Goobyblox, The Age of Dinosaurblox, or Fantasyblox. All of these titles were rejected and ROBLOX was just the most suitable name for the game. ROBLOX is just made up of pixels that were supposely rendered on OGRE 1.4.1. Maybe not, it was just created with magical tools that kids aged eight and older would be addicted to the game forever. Unfortunately, ROBLOX had to kill its own game by adding the notorious guests, which absolutely had no role in the game at all. The most incredible wizards of ROBLOX manage to create ultimate scripts to remove them from any ROBLOX place. Yeah, I forgot that there are things called "places" on ROBLOX which is basically land that belongs to their own farmers, obviously. Game Engine ROBLOX is developed with Microsoft Visual C++ and uses programs from various companies, which they desperately needed to create the game. One program, Visual Studi's Windows Forms library, was installed just to edit the game. Can't you believe that? They just did that to make crazy things in the game. It also processed all of that into some other engine called ImPlicitNgine, which were rendered on OGRE. How silly could that be? This is because the scientific laws of physics are ridiculously, insanely, and physically unrealistic. Yep, it has nothing to do with the physics in real life. Accounts Firstly, the accounts on ROBLOX are pretty much worthless, according to critics. The point of ROBLOX is to create a virtual world of pixels and to play it with other kids. Yet, nobody does that and they just spend hundreds of real life money into the game just to decorate themselves. It's not worth the money, and people illegally trade items for other video game items. But, many of the kids just create accounts to create their own fake armies to become one of the most mightiest, bravest, and strongest men of all. Because of this, ROBLOX had to throw in guests, which are robots that try to hunt you down. Secondly, there's also some accounts with admin powers, allowing them to ban the heck out of people. For the most part, moderators on ROBLOX do their job, but can also ban people for no reason, which in this case, is the reason why there is a lot of critics on here. Thirdly, accounts can sometimes become the terrorists of ROBLOX. One of those being 1x1x1x1, is believed to be the most powerful threatful and strongest man of all. He was just created because of a joke, but it went so terrible that people started blaming John Shedletsky, another ROBLOX developer, for that reason. Places The goal of ROBLOX is to create a place of something. For the most part, it's just fighting games, in which Robloxians have to learn how to survive under a dangerous pixelated enviornment. Places in ROBLOX could also be just made up of nothing, it's just a big brick that you can wander off on. Players usually spend their time in places just to experience the fun of some sort of incredibly strange creations. Places also offer tiring jobs, like building. People actually spend lots of time, trying to consruct a home, but in the end, someone else will come up to your house and blow all of it up with a rocket. Can't you believe how bad that is? Tools and Gear Firstly, there are tools in games. Those most of the time, are just farming tools, or just generally building tools. They are used to make houses out of giant blocks that are very unstable. They can also spawn automobiles, but it offers the cheesiest cars available. Also, there is a UFO in one of the building tools, or if you do know already, the stamper tools. Stamper tools have nothing to do with things, it's just about the blocks. Secondly, there is gear. The gears are weapons most of the time, but remember, ROBLOX is a kids game. There are actually weapons, which looks pretty fake, but it's actually dangerous because they can harm the Robloxians in the ROBLOX worlds. It's not cool, but why did the admins of ROBLOX create gear? I don't know. Bodies In ROBLOX, there are a lot of different types of bodies. You probably just expected one body, the classic body, made up of just plastic bricks. However, that's not the case. ROBLOX has a catalog with all of these bodies, like bikinis and armor. Again, ROBLOX is a kids game, but they sometimes offer lots of actually sexy bodies just for you kids. The armor, nah, it is actually just for the appearances and offers no sort of bonuses or damages. When "bodies" in ROBLOX were released, many Robloxians hated it and that's because it's just strange how they can have weird-shaped-looking people in their places. Unfortunately, that astonishing update will remain on ROBLOX for the next five decades.